


Hannibal and Will Attend Couple's Therapy

by QueSeraph



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mentions of rough sex, humor oneshot, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraph/pseuds/QueSeraph
Summary: Crack one-shot of Hannibal and Will seeing a couple's councilor
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89
Collections: Hannigram Pieces





	Hannibal and Will Attend Couple's Therapy

“So, you love each other?”  
“Yes. Several times a day, typically.”  
Will blushed a deep red in mortification and swatted at Hannibal with a scowl.  
“See?! He loves embarrassing me!”  
“I simply love making you blush, darling.”  
“It’s humiliating!”  
“I don’t see how our lovemaking is embarrassing. Are you embarrassed by being associated with me?”  
Will ground the palms of his hands into his eyes and took a deep breath.  
“I know that you know I don’t mean that!”  
Hannibal cocked his head.  
“Perhaps.”  
The therapist had been watching all of this with legs crossed, holding a quiet reserve since he had asked if they loved each other.  
Hannibal sat comfortably in the silence but Will thought he might rip his hair out.   
This was a terrible idea.  
He only had himself to blame.  
“You love Hannibal, William?”  
“Yessss.“ he hissed out through clenched teeth. His devotion to Hannibal was by no means questionable, but they had been fighting constantly as of late, and in the heat of one of their arguments where Will was shouting himself blue in the face while Hannibal remained infuriatingly calm and composed as always, Will had suggested the aid of a couples councilor. Hannibal had merely cocked an eyebrow and said,  
“Fine, William, as you wish.”  
He mentally kicked himself for the umpteenth time for ever saying anything.  
“How’s the makeup sex?”  
Will coughed violently into his sleeve while Hannibal instantly replied with a curt, “Marvelous.”  
“I don’t see-“  
“Will, you agreed to try to be open to everything in this discussion. You have to trust me to some degree on this. I know some of this is uncomfortable for you to talk about, but I have training in this, as does Hannibal, and I’m certain he can verify this is all perfectly normal procedure.”  
Hannibal pulled Will’s hand into his own to prevent him from picking a hole in the expensive gifted sweater out of anxiety.   
Will looked down at his shoes and nodded jerkily.  
“Okay. So Will, how is the makeup sex?”  
“Um…good.”  
“You enjoy it?”  
“Typically three to four times.” Hannibal interjected.  
Will choked and jerked his hand from Hannibal’s, to smash the palm of his hand into his leg, which had been vibrating in a nervous tremor since they first sat down in the waiting room.  
“Hannibal, I would appreciate if you didn’t answer questions for Will. I am certain he is more than capable.”  
Hannibal sat back, careful to tuck away all of his irritation.  
“Of course.”  
The therapist turned back to Will.  
“Would you say, the makeup sex is better than your usual lovemaking?”  
Will had taken to nervously twisting and cracking his fingers.  
“Uh…I guess it’s rougher?”  
“And do you like that?”  
Will shrugged.  
“It’s all…um…good, I guess.”  
“And it sounds to me that Hannibal is a very satisfying lover?” He prodded.  
Will gritted his teeth.  
“Uh…yeah.”  
“Hannibal, do you enjoy rough sex?”  
Hannibal remained emotionless.  
“I suppose. Anything that satisfies my William.”  
“No, do you really enjoy it? Is it your preference?”  
Hannibal considered this for a moment.  
“Yes.”  
“Is it possible you are, subconsciously, spurring on conflict between you and Will to get that rough makeup sex?”  
Again, a silent consideration.  
“Perhaps.”  
Will had managed to bite half of his nails bloody on each hand by this point.  
“Are you always on top, Hannibal? The giver?”  
Hannibal nodded.  
“I can tell.”  
Will considered leaping through the window.  
“You’re very protective of Will. You answer for him, and control him with small touches. I bet you even decide what he wears.”  
There was awkward pause as they all considered Will’s tailored, high-class clothing that Hannibal bought him after actually throwing out all of his “god awful” old clothes when they moved in together. Hannibal looked back to the therapist across from them.  
“I see your point.”  
“Will, would you be willing to indulge in some rougher sex with Hannibal more often? Without the fighting, I mean. Perhaps you two could dabble in sadomasochism, explore your sexualities with one another. Does that sound reasonable?”  
Will nodded.  
“Uh, yeah, that sounds, um, fine.”  
the therapist must think I’m a complete dolt. I think everything’s “good” and “fine”.  
“I think you’ll find your fights settling down more as you explore the unsatisfied sides of your sexualities.”  
And just like that, they were standing, and shaking hands, and being led out the office door. But something was still bothering Will. He pulled away from the guiding hand on the small of his back provided by the therapist and paused at the doorway he held open for the couple on his other side.  
“But - you really think that’s just it? Sex? Shouldn’t we talk about conflicts or-or talking things through?”  
The therapist frowned, confused.  
“I don’t understand. If you wanted to talk about those things, you should have gone to a normal couple’s councilor.”  
Will blanched.  
“This-isn’t couples counciling?”  
The therapist’s brow furrowed deeper.   
“Well, no. But I thought you knew that, on the phone you explicitly asked for a sex therapist and-“  
“HANNIBAL!!!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: This is not at all how therapy works, oh my god


End file.
